124532-whats-behind-the-name
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nothing wrong with that! I have a couple of characters that have random name generator names. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Dude, just either communicate to us the name, indirectly if need be, or shut up about it already. No one is dumb enough/ready to blow so much to get mad for you just because you said so. We can't even agree with you / disagree with CS without the name. Someone reported your name, probably more than just one person. Someone else paid to handle such problems decided that your name was not appropriate. End of story. | |} ---- I don't remember who exactly, but someone complained about a name ban on their character "Jesus Christ." | |} ---- I'm honestly surprised I never got reported from being Lucy Fur the Unburnable of the Crimson Cross. I know how touchy people get about religion! | |} ---- The MMO gaming community welcomes furry female versions of the dark one. -_- | |} ---- ---- ---- Painfully obvious gets you banned, the people who do it are all about the black and white, ultra defined meanings. Unless you enrage someone enough to grasp at that thin straw, I can't see it happening. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- "Hecubus, if you saw someone with an interesting but controversial name in an online roleplaying game, what would you do?" "I'd report them, master." "EVIL! Impolite and evil!" | |} ---- ---- From your other post you said you changed it to Shali Kaliva but that it was similar to the one that was changed. I'm guessing it had the names of Hindu deities Kali and Shiva in it. That could be why - although both names have long been used as character names in fantasy and science fiction as well, so it seems like it would be odd to report them. Or maybe "Saliva," which would be a really stupid thing for someone to get offended by. :D That being said, Shali Kaliva is a pretty cool name. | |} ---- "The Queen of the Tassel Twirl" is what a GIS for "Lucy Fur" turns up. I'd be more worried that people might complain that your character shares a name with a burlesque artist. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank you for using "eisen" properly. I've seen a few characters, both in this game and others, with "Eisbrecher" which is icebreaker, or more colloquially a Rammstein album. | |} ---- Maybe that was their goal? ;) | |} ---- It was not. Ice is eis, iron is eisen. I've seen people claim both interchangeably. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- Chua can be favourite Hamster too! Chua just need chance! | |} ---- ---- Nah, just lots of free time and having Firefox open with multiple tabs :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I am 100% more suspicious of you now. | |} ---- ---- ---- At least you have bees profile picture! | |} ---- ---- Oh, why is that? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- O. I thought it was because (also we totally need a chinchilla chua template) You very well know why | |} ---- ---- ---- It's considered by most to be the first of the new generation of MMO's. Before that it was mostly MUD's, but there were some graphical ones. According to Wikipedia the term MMORPG was coined for Ultima Online by Richard Garriot. As for my name, Pyaray was one of the Lords of Chaos from the book Elric of Melniboné. He was also the lord of the abyss, and I'm totally in to SCUBA diving, so... | |} ---- Is it PYAH-ray or Pie-array? ... mmm, pie array. *Homer Simpson gurgle noises* | |} ---- I pronounce it Pie-Ah-Ray, but according to the author of the book, it's Pyah-Ray, but when you're talking about my nick, I consider Pie a major influence... ;) Had lemon meringue just yesterday... | |} ---- ---- Oh, I do. Strawberry is my favorite, but sadly seasonal. But don't forget pumpkin pi: :P | |} ---- I can only guess but I think it takes more than one, depending on the name of course. There is a person and friend on the dominion who have a thing against the circle name my dominion character uses and like to whisper me to let me know they have reported it. Assuming they do actually report it, the reports are not having the desired effect. weeks later I still have the name. I don't put as much effort into names as some people here, too unimaginative :) I use variations of "glam", glamor, glamer, glamour glamyr, glamourzon whose old meaning refers to magic, illusions and enchantment. My main is almost always a magic or shapeshifting type character so it suits them and is hardly ever taken my granok girls all have the original last name rock - ruby rocks, she started life with the ruby skin, gneiss rocks the medic and glam rock the warrior most recent addition is a Chua Esper called psionic boom, a play on sonic boom. He uses psionic powers and he's a Chua they make stuff go boom :D | |} ---- No, each name is reviewed against the naming policy. Just because one individual has an issue with a name, does not mean it's against our rules. Sometimes names are just on that edge where some GM's would rename, and some wouldn't, and those are the tough ones. I've heard that sometimes the GM's take a vote on those names that are just barely questionable. Honestly though, most of the names that are reported to us are fairly obviously bad, and must be renamed. But just because Olivar has fleas, he won't be getting his named changed. ;) Unless it means something I'm unaware of in Swahili... names are sometimes banned because of their translation, even though they're meaningless in English. | |} ---- ---- ---- CHUA NOT HAVE FLEAS! | |} ---- Yeah. That is Aurins. | |} ---- ---- ---- Euh, Chua do have Aurin. Good Science Pet. | |} ---- When reporting a name are the players reporting given some way to explain why the name is bad? there are some terms I think might get past most people unless there is some explanation that follows. I work in a drug/alcohol detox. The patients are allowed to wear their clothing while staying with us. The only restriction we have is that it not be drug or alcohol related, or inappropriate in some other way ( sexually or racially...). I came back from a short time off and I when I walk into the lounge there is this patient who is sitting there with a shirt that says 'RAHOWA'. It was black with white lettering and he seemed like a nice enough guy when I talked to him. He was allowed to wear the shirt since his arrival and no one had any idea what it really meant. No patients complained or staff. During our little report session I told them what it means. They were rather taken aback. 'But he seems like such a nice kid.' was uttered a few times. RAHOWA stands for racial holy war. Turns out the guy was a white supremacist. | |} ---- If nobody knows that something is bad, is it bad? If it ain't on "the list" you go by your own discretion, when you're unsure of something you ask your superiors. At the end of the day, it's not up to the players to decide on a name being bad, it's up the the "superiors" at Carbine. General guidelines define all things. | |} ---- Yes, when you /ticket in game: | |} ---- I was forced to rename a character that had the name of a female actor in the adult industry (who has since quit and moved into non adult entertainment). Can you elaborate on why the actual name of a person can be considered against ToS? Seems a little strange to me, and I'd like the name back. | |} ---- Was it offensive? There are some pretty offensive stage names out there. Or was it something tame like Sasha Grey? You not typing it out makes me think it was offensive. :I | |} ---- Tame like Sasha Grey. That's why I was confused when I got a warning and forced name change. | |} ---- What was it? Don't leave me hangin', bro. | |} ---- Aurin no have fleas! | |} ---- I had fleas once. :I They were hiding in my bed sheets and bit my ankles at night. Plateful of soapy water killed them right up tho! (That and putting a flea collar on my kitty.) | |} ---- This is what happens when you let Chua pets sleep in your bed! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Some people know danger when they see it, you might just survive. | |} ----